Si tan solo me amaras
by Miyuki-Granger
Summary: Harry sufre por el amor no correspondido de Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo la castaña sufre por no ser amada por Ron como ella quisiera...Tendra Harry la oportunidad de cambiar los sentimientos de Hermione? Un HxHr! :D
1. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la Warner, así que no son míos (ojala lo fueran XD)._

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todos!  
Antes que nada quería comentarles que este Fic esta Basado en mi SongFic "Yo quisiera", es por eso que la trama en si es la misma.  
Esto es una pequeña introducción, por eso es algo corta, en unos días voy a tratar de terminar el segundo capitulo para así subirlo.  
No se exactamente cuantos caps va a tener, pero espero que este sea de su agrado : )))

Y una cosita mas!

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Reviews en el Songfic y en este capitulo cuando lo subí por primera vez!  
(Si, esta es la segunda vez que lo subo : P )

**Gracias a**: **Ravenclaw's heir **(de verdad gracias por las sugerencias y criticas, me ayudan mucho a mejorar )**, Erunde, Dreignus **(Encualquier momento paso a leer el Fic de Sakura )**, Natsumi-san, Ani, iless, Flor, Deli, y Nicole.**

¡Muchas Gracias a todos!  
Ahora si!  
Los dejo con el Fic ; )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Hermione**__**Granger**_

Era una mañana bastante neblinosa en el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Solo una persona en la sala común de Gryffindor estaba despierta. Esta, miraba por la ventana los terrenos del castillo.  
Era un chico de mediana estatura y vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor. Tenia unos ojos de un color verde hade, acompañados por un cabello negro azabache bastante rebelde y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.  
Su cara no mostraba expresión alguna, como si estuviera pensando en algo, o en alguien, o tal vez, en ella…

Y si, eso era cierto, estaba pensando en esa castaña que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches, esa chica que no podía dejar de querer a pesar de que ella no lo veía mas que como a un amigo…  
Esa mañana como muchas, Harry Potter sufría por el amor no correspondido de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

No sabía en que momento se había enamorado, lo único que sabía es que era un idiota por no haberse fijado en ella antes. No entendía como no había visto a ese ser hermoso que tenia delante de sus ojos.

El sabia que Hermione Granger no era perfecta, pero por eso la amaba, no le importaba sus errores, rabietas, o su gusto exagerado por el estudio…el simplemente la amaba…

Pero mientras estaba allí sentado cerca de la ventana, no podía parar de pensar en el dolor que eso le causaba, porque a pesar de que el la quisiera, ella no lo amaba, o por lo menos, no mas que como su mejor amigo…  
Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, Ron Weasly, que casualmente era el otro mejor amigo tanto de la castaña, como del mismo Harry.

Lo raro de la situación era que, para desgracia o suerte de Harry, el pelirrojo no sentía lo mismo que Hermione, ya que este solo la quería como a una hermana.  
Ron ya había encontrado el amor en una rubia de la casa Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Por ese punto Harry se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ver a su mejor amiga triste, no la podía ver sufrir de la manera en que lo hacia. Ella decía que ya casi lo había superado, pero eso era mentira, y el lo sabia.  
El fue el primero en encontrarla llorando a escondidas en un rincón de la biblioteca y fue el primero en consolarla, pero con eso no bastaba, y por eso, en algún sentido, se sentía impotente…

Pero Harry Potter sabia que tenia que ayudar a su amiga de alguna manera, y por eso estaba despierto tan temprano esa mañana fría de Noviembre…  
Estaba esperando a que ella bajara, para poder ir a desayunar juntos, ya que desde hacia un tiempo, Harry acompañaba a Hermione en sus desayunos solitarios en el Gran Salón, antes de que los demás alumnos se levantasen…  
El motivo? Ella quería evitar ver a Ron y Luna juntos, mientras superaba la situación por la que pasaba su corazón. No quería demostrar su malestar a sus dos amigos, por eso elegía evitarlos y solo verlos en clase, en donde era más fácil actuar, para así no preocuparlos intentado mostrarles que todo estaba bien.

Y por supuesto que Harry la estaba acompañando en este proceso, ya que solo hacia dos semanas que Ron había rechazado a Hermione, y sabia que a pesar de lo fuerte que era su amiga en algunos casos, en asuntos sentimentales era muy frágil, y el lo único que deseaba era cuidarla y protegerla.

En ese momento, unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas, interrumpieron los pensamientos de Harry. Dio vuelta la cabeza para poder observar a la chica que había robado su corazón.  
Se notaba el cansancio en su cara y su pelo estaba mas enmarañado de lo normal por causa de la humedad, pero para el era un ángel bajado del cielo..

Simplemente, Harry Potter estaba embodado con Hermione Granger.

- ¡Hola Harry¿Te hice esperar mucho? - Pregunto Hermione mientras se desperezaba y sacaba a su amigo del trance.

- N-no Hermy, no tuve que esperar nada, me desperté hace poco - mintió Harry, ya que no había dormido mucho, y era por causa de la chica que estaba enfrente suyo.

- Entonces esta bien ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- ¡Si, vamos! Me estoy muriendo de hambre... - Decía Harry, al tiempo que Hermione se reía de su comentario.

- ¿Qué? Como si tu no tuvieras hambre... - Respondio Harry haciendose el ofendido

- Tengo, pero por lo menos no soy un pozo sin fondo - Le dijo la castaña mientras le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla.

- Jaja ¡Eres mala Hermy! Pero vamos abajo, que si no mi pozo sin fondo se va a convertir en un agujero negro - Decía al tiempo que se señalaba el estomago y reía.

Y así era como el acompañaba a su mejor amiga a superar sus problemas, tal vez no era mucho, pero era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.  
Lo que si sabia era que esos pequeños momentos compartidos con la castaña eran los mejores del día.  
Pero también había una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza… ¿le diría sus sentimientos algún día?

No lo sabia con certeza, pero no rechazaba esa idea, ya que si tenia la oportunidad, el iba a dar todo para hacer feliz a esa chica amante de libros, a la que él era uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocer, y que simplemente se llamaba, Hermione Granger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola de nuevo!  
Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta acá!  
Estoy tratando de escribir en forma neutral, pero puede que se me escape algún "Argentinismo"

Les agradecería que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión y así mejorar en mi escritura!  
Se acepta cualquier cosa! Desde flores hasta baldes de agua fría!!! (?)  
Jaja

Saludos y Suerte! ; )  
Nos vemos!

_**Miyuki**_


	2. Comienzos y revelaciones

**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la Warner, así que no son míos (ojala lo fueran XD)._

**Nota de la Auta**: Hola! Como estan?  
Aca regreso al fin con el segundo cap, la verdad que lo termine de escribir hoy, no se si quedo muy bien, pero no le quiero dar muchas mas vueltas XD

Antes de empezar con el Fic!  
Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Sowelu** y a **Hermis'lu**!  
Me alegro mucho leerlos! ; )

**Datos del Fic**:

_- "pensamientos"_

- Cambio de escenas: _&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Ahora si!  
Los dejo con el segundo capitulo!  
(Aviso que no soy muy buena para poner títulos XD)

_**  
Comienzos y revelaciones**_

Estaban cerca de cumplirse dos semanas y media desde que Hermione se había confesado ante Ron, pero para desgracia o mala suerte de esta, el pelirrojo la había rechazado.

El ambiente en el castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba un poco tenso, ya que la gran mayoría del alumnado mágico tenia conocimiento de la pelea entre dos de los integrantes del trío dorado.  
Podría decirse que era una situación recurrente para "el niño que vivió", por lo que no tenia en cuenta los comentarios que rondaban acerca de su persona, y solo se preocupaba de ayudar y acompañar a su mejor amiga a superar su conflicto sentimental. Tarea que por un lado prefería no realizar para evitar ver a la castaña deprimida, pero que por otro lado disfrutaba mucho, ya que eso le permitía pasar mas tiempo junto a ella.

Ron por su parte se encontraba bastante preocupado. No le gustaba ver a su amiga en tal estado, y tampoco le agradaba la idea de que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, pero sabia que no podía entrometerse, ya que era el principal causante de que Hermione estuviera así.  
Junto a Luna evitaban hablar del tema, y cuando les preguntaban acerca de su pelea con Hermione, simplemente respondía bruscamente que el asunto era entre la castaña y el.  
Pero por el momento, el pelirrojo había decidido dejar a su amiga a cuidado de Harry, evitando acercarse mucho hasta que la situación mostrara algún atisbo de mejoría.

En cuanto a Hermione, su estado de animo había mejora en gran manera gracias a la ayuda del moreno, cosa que por supuesto le agradecía todos los días.  
Gracias a el, podía sobrellevar todos los comentarios que los demás alumnos de Hogwarts inventaban sobre ella, y su forma de actuar ante su situación.  
Es por eso que en la pequeña cabeza de la mejor alumna de Gryffindor, no cabía la lógica de que su amigo fuera tan bueno con ella, y soportara todos sus malos ratos de mal humor sin ni siquiera chistar, simplemente no lo entendía.

Esa era una de las cosas que tanto en tanto Hermione pensaba mientras pasaba sus ratos con Harry, como en ese instante, cuando se dirigían camino al lago para refugiarse en el árbol que tantas veces los había recibido.

Como ese día las clases habían finalizado temprano, decidieron que después de comer, se reunirían para repasar algunos aspectos de las materias que estaban estudiando, y aprovechar el día hermoso que hacia fuera. Idea que por supuesto, había propuesto la castaña.

Mientras caminaban por los terrenos del castillo, se podía observar como este reflejaba su imagen de magnitud, que ese día en especial se tornaba mas fuerte e importante. El sol del mediodía se encontraba con su reflejo en el lago, el cual denotaba un azul extremo muy extraño, pocas veces visto en esa época del año.  
Un día Perfecto para los enamorados, diría Dumbledore desde su despacho.

Cuando llegaron a destino, se sentaron bajo el árbol y admiraron el susodicho lago.  
Según Harry, esos paisajes suprimían las ganas de estudiar de cualquier alumno sobre la Tierra, ya que generaban que las personas solo quisieran admirarlos por horas y no hacer nada mas que esa simple acción.  
Aunque tampoco podía olvidarse de que en ese "cualquiera" no encajaba su mejor amiga, a la que sus deseos de estudiar y mejorar, no la abandonaban aunque enfrente suyo estuviera el glaciar Perito Moreno en todo su esplendor. (n/a: Un lugar de Argentina muuuuy lindo ; ) )

Mientras Harry pensaba si había alguna manera en todo el mundo de que la castaña dejara sus pensamientos de estudio de lado, esta comenzó a organizar sus libros y pergaminos para empezar su tarea.

- Harry, acuérdate que hemos venido a estudiar, además yo se que estas atrasado con la tarea de Pociones y te conviene adelantarla ahora que disponemos de un poco de tiempo - le dijo Hermione mientras lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

- Ya lo se Hermy, pero quiero descansar un rato antes de empezar a estudiar, la verdad que el día me lo pide...te prometo que después voy a comenzar con la tarea de Pociones que tanto me gusta - le dijo Harry a su amiga con cierta ironía y una sonrisa picara, mientras veía como ella terminaba de ordenar lo que acababa de sacar de la mochila.

- ¡Como siempre el mismo dormilón! – decía la castaña mientras ahogaba una risita - Yo por mi parte, voy a aprovechar mi tiempo para repasar Aritmancia, porque estos días estoy teniendo un poco de problemas en cuanto algunos contenidos de la materia... - Comento Hermione como si fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado en su vida

-¡Oh, No puedo creerlo¡A la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts algo se le esta haciendo difícil¡Eso si que es para impresionarse!- Dijo Harry en tono de burla mientras se tapaba la cara con una expresión de horror.

- ¡Oh Harry! Eso no es gracioso, por lo menos no para mi, sabes que me esfuerzo mucho al estudiar- le reprocho su amiga haciéndose la ofendida mientras agarraba su libro de Aritmancia.

- jaja, Esta bien...solo fue una broma inocente, aunque igualmente cuando termines de repasar¿me despiertas por si me quedo dormido?

- Si, en un rato te despierto...ya se que te ha estado cansando bastante tener que estar siguiéndome los pasos todo el día - le dijo con un extraño tono de tristeza en su voz, cosa que Harry noto...

- Hermy, sabes que no lo hago por obligación ¿cuantas veces vamos a hablar sobre este tema? - le comento su amigo, cansado en parte de no saber como demostrarle a su amiga, que todo lo que hacia era porque simplemente quería hacerlo. Aunque secretamente le agradaba mucho, por no decir demasiado, estar con ella...

- Ya lo se Harry, pero honestamente, no me puedes decir que las tardes de estudio te agradan, porque antes no te gustaban...y no creo que esas cosas cambien en 3 días -

- Es verdad, lo acepto, pero también entendí que eso ayuda a mis estudios. -

- jaja, no puedo creer que el señor Harry Potter este hablando de responsabilizarse con sus estudios ¡esto si que es mas sorprendente que el problema que tengo yo con Aritmancia! - reía Hermione mientras miraba la cara de Harry, quien parecía que lo anterior no lo había dicho en broma...

- ¡¡Hermy!! Lo decía en serio, a veces lo hombres reconocemos ciertas cosas, aunque solo ocurre pocas veces, y esta es una de esas - dijo con orgullo intentando que su amiga lo escuchara, aunque se estuviera riendo de el en su propia cara.

- jajaja, esta bien Harry, te creo algo, pero no todo – le respondió la castaña mientras se secaba las lagrimas por la risa que le había provocado el comentario, para ella irreal, de Harry.

El moreno se rió también por sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo guardo en su memoria a aquella castaña que se divertía con el, y a esa risa que desde hacia un tiempo extrañaba, ya que desde el suceso con Ron, Hermione había cambiado en sobremanera su estaba de animo. Además, mas felicidad le causaba el saber que esa risa era causada por el, y nada mas que por el...

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Cuando ya caía la Tarde y se observaba como el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas, Harry y Hermione, decidieron que era mejor volver a la sala común para poder tomar un buen baño antes de cenar.

Mientras regresaban al castillo, el moreno pensaba que esa tarde había sido muy especial, ya que por momentos había llegado a pensar que la Hermione de siempre había regresado. Pero también existían momentos en que al mirar a la castaña de soslayo, este captaba su mirada triste y perdida en esos pensamiento que para su sorpresa, le eran difícil de descifrar.  
Harry solo podía deducir que Hermione extrañaba la presencia de Ron con ellos, y no podía negar que el compartía su sentimiento, ya que el buen humor y chistes de su amigo le hacían falta.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, Hermione agarro bruscamente a Harry del brazo, deteniéndolo antes de que ingresara en el sitio, mientras el la miraba sorprendido por su repentina acción.

- Harry, hoy no quiero que vayamos a comer al gran comedor - dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba decidida.

- Pero Hermy...sabes que no podemos evitar a Ron todo el tiempo, además, podemos sentarnos alejados de el si ese es el problema- Dijo Harry extrañado por el comportamiento de la castaña

- No es por eso que lo digo...

- ¿Entonces por que es?

- Es solo que quiero vayamos a cenar al cuarto de los prefectos nosotros dos...solos... - decía mientras bajaba la mirada- Es como una cena especial, para agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi - agrego rápidamente - y como mañana es sábado, no creo que haya problemas con el horario.

- Es muy repentino, pero si es lo que quieres no hay problema ¿aunque sabes que no tienes porque que agradecerme nada no? - dijo Harry al tiempo que miraba el techo como si nunca hubiese visto uno en su vida, en un intento de ocultar un poco su sonrojo por la reciente propuesta de la castaña.

- Lo se Harry...pero déjame hacerlo, así puedo estar mas tranquila conmigo misma.

- Esta bien, iré a cenar contigo Hermy - le dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa por imaginarse a ellos cenando solos, ya que para el era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- ¡Gracias Harry¡Entonces nos vemos a las 8 y media aquí mismo! - respondió feliz la castaña y mirando al nombrado mientras entraba a la sala común.

-S-si, nos vemos a las 8 media aquí - dijo el ojiverde mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello y sonreía lo mas natural posible, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Luego de un buen rato, Harry continuaba parado en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor mientras asimilaba la idea de ir a cenar con Hermione.  
Imaginaba en sus fantasías los temas de los que la castaña le podría hablar, si era por un cambio de sentimientos, o tal vez solo de agradecimiento hacia su persona. Aunque la verdad no le importaba, el hecho era que iba a cenar con Hermione y a _solas_.

_¡Voy a cenar con Hermione¡Voy a cenar con Hermione¡Al fin tienes una oportunidad Harry!_

Pensaba mientras admiraba una mancha en el retrato de la dama gorda que ya cansada de esperar, había cerrado la puerta.  
Pero de un momento a otro, una voz muy conocía lo saco de su fantasía...

- ¡Hey amigo¿Que estas haciendo aquí parado como una estatua viviente?

Era su mejor amigo, Ron Weasly, quien a simple vista se lo podía observar bastante cambiado. Había crecido varios centímetros mas en los últimos meses, y la diferencia de altura con Harry era mas grande que lo normal. Además su cabello estaba mas rojo que nunca y sus abundantes pecas no dejaban duda de que era todo un Weasly.

- ¡R-ron! Al fin te veo amigo, desde la mañana que estas desaparecido, parece que Luna te tiene atrapado - le decía mientras salía de su asombro, y reía ante el sonrojo de su amigo.

- Como si yo fuera el único, sabes muy bien que el que estuvo toda la tarde en el lago fuiste tu, y yo no puedo acercarme mucho por cierta castaña que tenemos de amiga- dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión a una un poco mas seria - y hablando de ella ¿como ha estado?, aún me tiene un poco preocupado -

- Tengo varias novedades, pero prefiero contarlo en la sala común...creo que ya esta empezando a hacer frió aquí...

- Parece que no eres tan de piedra como parecías hace un rato...he de decirte que mirabas a la dama gorda de una manera especial, como decir...¿embobado por su belleza quizás?- decía mientras se reía de su amigo.

- ¡Oye¡No era por la Dama gorda! sin ofender... - Agrego rápidamente cuando sintió la mirada asesina de la mujer del cuadro - es solo que estoy feliz por ciertas cosas que me pasaron, solo eso...

- jaja, esta bien, pero como tu dices, mejor vamos arriba - respondió el pelirrojo mientras enunciaba la contraseña de la sala común - aquí de verdad empieza a hacer frió...

Los dos chicos ingresaron en esa confortable y cálida sala adornada de colores rojos y amarillos, subieron las escaleras en forma de caracol, y se dirigieron directamente hacia sus dormitorios.

_&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Media hora después, cuando tanto Harry como Ron habían tomado un baño para descargar las tensiones del día, ambos se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, y aprovechando que sus compañeros no se encontraban en los dormitorios, comenzaron esa conversación que tenían pendiente.

- ¿Y como ha estado Hermione? – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

- Creo que podría decirse que esta mejor... ¿sabes? Hoy volvió a reír como hace varios días no lo hacia – dijo Harry mientras acomodaba la almohada de su cama.

- Eso es bueno saberlo, ya que ahora se que en alguno de estos días voy a poder hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas...además creo que extraño las peleas que teníamos diariamente – dijo Ron con una mirada nostálgica.

- Si, yo también extraño las peleas entre ustedes, aunque suene ilógico decirlo...pero el ambiente esta demasiado tranquilo sin ti amigo, y es raro... – agrego con una pequeña carcajada - pero tampoco puedo negar que me gusta estar solo con ella, es bastante agradable – dijo Harry sin pensar en las consecuencia de su comentario, ya que su mejor amigo no sabia nada acerca de sus sentimiento hacia Hermione, por lo que se sonrojo al instante de haber caído en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Pero no es por lo que seguro tu estas pensando Ron eh! – agrego rápidamente – Es solo que así puedo conocer aspectos de ella...que antes quizás pasaba por alto... – Se sonrojo nuevamente al notar que lo que dijo, antes que arreglar, dejo mas en claro lo que quería ocultar.

- No tienes que ocultarlo mas amigo – le dijo Ron mirándolo de costado y con una sonrisa algo picara – Luna ya me lo ha hecho ver desde hace ya un tiempo...

- ¿Que cosa Ron?

- ¡Tu sabes de que hablo! Yo se que tus sentimientos hacia cierta castaña no son solo de amistad – decía Ron mientras reía por el sonrojo de su mejor amigo, que cabe aclarar, era imposible de ocultar – jaja, la verdad que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado si Luna no me lo decía, pero si te fijas bien ¡Se nota a leguas Harry!, lo que pasa es que yo soy demasiado despistado para esas cosas si no me las dicen...

Harry para ese momento ya estaba cubriéndose la cara con la almohada que hace un rato estaba acomodando, mientras Ron estallaba en carcajadas por su reacción.

- ¿Tanto se me nota Ron?

- No se si tanto, pero yo te conozco, y la forma en que la miras no es de amistad ¿sabes? – decía mientras se incorporaba en la cama – Pero hay algo que no me ha caído bien de parte tuya Harry... – comento el pelirrojo mientras su expresión se tornaba seria.

- ¿Y que es ese "algo"? – respondió el moreno mirándolo preocupado mientras pensaba que cosa había hecho para ofender a su amigo.

- Bueno, pensé que lo imaginarias, pero como no es así, te lo digo...- tomo aire - Nunca Harry ¡pero nunca me lo contaste¡Y eso que soy tu mejor amigo! – soltó mientras miraba a Harry en busca de una respuesta.

- Es que pensé que tal vez correspondías a sus sentimientos Ron...Además¡tu no me habías contado lo de Luna tampoco! No podía imaginar que Hermione no te gustaba – le dijo en su defensa ofendido también en parte.

- Bueno si, es verdad... ¡pero no es lo mismo! Me lo podrías haber contado en estas semanas ¿o no Harry?

- Bueno, eso tal vez si, pero estaba tan ocupado en pensar que Hermione se sintiera mejor que pase por alto ese detalle...

- Bueno, igual no hay problema...¿podríamos decir que estamos a mano no? Yo por lo de Luna y tu por lo de Hermy Jeje – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía con un leve sonrojo.

- Si Ron, estamos a mano...

- Pero déjame preguntarte una cosa mas... – Hizo una pausa – ¿A Hermione la quieres de verdad no es así? – dijo Ron mientras miraba fijo a su mejor amigo.

- No solo la quiero Ron, también la amo – decía Harry con una sonrisa perdida mientras su cara se tornaba roja, sorprendiéndose a la vez por su comentario, ya que nunca antes lo había admitido de esa manera.

- ¡Te lo dije amigo! Se nota a leguas – le sonrió el pelirrojo, al corroborar lo que el moreno sentía.

Harry en respuesta arrojo su almohada a cara pecosa de Ron, y comenzó así una guerra que no termino sino hasta que el dormitorio se llenara de plumas producto de su juego, y de que Harry se percatara de que solo le quedaban 15 minutos para encontrarse con Hermione en la entrada de la Sala común.

Se vistió como pudo con ayuda de Ron, y luego de estar 5 minutos intentando domar a su cabello, desistió. Se coloco un perfume que solo reservaba para ocasiones especiales, y acompañado de bromas, mezclado con deseos de buena suerte por parte de su mejor amigo, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la Autora**: Ah!!! Que pasara en la cena de Harry y Hermione???  
Los dos solos, y de noche! (??)  
Jaja

Ya se, no me maten por dejarlo justo ahí! XD  
Igual voy avisando que la relación entre estos dos no se va a formar tan fácil como parece eh!  
Puede que haya algún acercamiento, pero lo voy meditar ; )  
Voy a intentar subir el tercer cap para antes del domingo 7 de octubre que es mi cumpleaños ; P  
Si me quieren dejar regalos, acepto muy felizmente reviews : D  
Y como ya saben, pueden ser de cualquier cosa, desde flores hasta baldes de agua fría, o lo que se les ocurra!

Un saludo grande a todos!

Y gracias por leer : )  
Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo! ;)

_**Miyuki**_

**Pd** : Perdonen si por ahi se me escapo algun "Argentinismo", pero aunque no lo crean, me costo un poco hacer los dialogos neutrales XD


End file.
